sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zonerz
Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 01:53, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I never really figured how this worked 'till now xP Im such a noob Hai Derp. Never understood the use of this but whateves x3 Your welcome Your welcome for spell checking. Pj1214 (talk) 22:38, June 23, 2014 (UTC)pj1214 Request? maybeh? Idk if you take requests, but I LOVE your art style and would like you to draw my character War. Here is his appearance if you decide to do the request. War is mid- red(mid meaning in the middle between bright and dark), with gloves that say "WAR" on the palms and on the fingers(the gloves are black and yellow by the way), his shoes are Black with 3 vertical stripes that are yellow(yes I love vertical stripes on characters) PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 07:02, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Riss! It's me, pinpale from DA. Yeah, I got an account for Wiki. Anyways, I'm back to taunt you and make you wish you'd never met me! Just kidding! :P P.S..Aka says hi to EXE, Trinity and Sam! War's eye color is blue PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 03:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Okee! ^^ War's quills are pretty much shaped like Sonic's(I just think they look cooler, so please don't judge haha) and no, he doesn't wear anything else but the gloves and shoes. Course :D Request? Do you do requests? If yes, can you do Alinoa The Cat ? If you are reading this, you shouldn't have. ~ Alphonse Uprising 23:37, July 28, 2014 (UTC) request I saw you picture of war, can you draw Ion the Hedgehog, that's if you do request's during this time --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) adding on to my request, I think Ion should have a action pose --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:29, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Rage has yet another request for you u_u I think your style would be great for Claw the Hedgehog, so if you can do him, here's his appearance. Claw wears a dark grey hoodie(with his hood up) that blocks his spikes, and he has bangs covering his right eye(so when drawing it, it would appear to be on the left side). His bangs/quills(which I tend to call spikes) are black. He also wears black gloves with yellow fingertips, his shoes are black with white laces and his eyes are green. If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 02:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Zonerz, are you ok? Your not KO'ed from all those request/dares, are you? Drop the LOL!! 02:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Cool, cuz I already thought u were somewhere else. And you haven't forgotten about dares, cuz I thought of some more.Drop the LOL!! 03:13, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well that makes total sense!...Yay.Drop the LOL!! 03:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Claws quills are black, but you don't need to draw them. He wears his hoodie with his hood up a lot so... not a lot of people see his quills If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 12:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) That's pretty sweet! The only things I don't like are the quills that "protrude"(for lack of better word) in the hoodie and the ears that stick out. But everything else is completely AWESOME. 'Nuff said. If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 18:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Somethin I should Tell ya Hey, it's Rage here. I figure I should tell you(it's on my profile anyways) something, don't freak out or anything, but I have a foot fetish(if you don't know what it is, look it up, but I warn you, it's weird). So I might ask you for some very weird art(your choice to do it) but just don't flip if I do. If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 22:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Examples of "pervy" pl0x? I don't really request anything pervy, so to speak. The furthest I go is foot licking and smelling, which I never consider pervy. I consider pervy to be over sexualised. BTW Can you(of course, it's your choice) draw Rage shrunk down(ant size) and EXE forces him to smell his feet, and after he does that, eats him? This would be greatly appreciated, and if you do it, post it on my wall at http://soniccustomcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Soniccustomcharacters_Wiki It's fine. I understand Hey You. Stop drawing humans adorably cute. .... Kidding, Keep doing great work, their still adorably cute though :) "That's a bad idea... But I'm all ABOUT bad ideas!" 17:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Request Can you draw Sam barefoot? If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 23:36, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, preferebly I would like her pose to be laying down, and her head peering around or something. Also, what other feet requests will you do? Im just curious what I can do since you didn't want to do the EXE one :) Colored and your style would be prefered :) and man, I wanna request Rage smelling Sam's feet but I doubt you'd do it. Im so weird XD Hand in the background? Im confused... XD Also, If it's okay, I would love to do a feet thing roleplay with you(wow. Im mean. I use you for my own pleasure. I'll go kill myself now master.)